The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Yazmin’.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hinnerup, Denmark. The objective of the breeding program was to create new freely-flowering Kalanchoe cultivars with large flowers, numerous petals per flower, attractive flower coloration and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Kalanchoe originated from a cross-pollination made on Nov. 24, 2004 in Hinnerup, Denmark, of the Kalanchoe blossfeldiana cultivar KJ 2003 0818, disclosed in U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 11/080,401, as the female, or seed, parent with the Kalanchoe blossfeldiana cultivar Simone 2000, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,319, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Kalanchoe was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Hinnerup, Denmark in June, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe by terminal cuttings at Hinnerup, Denmark since July, 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.